Hurt and Betrayal
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: After both being cheated on by who they thought they would forever love, things take an unexpected turn for Claire and Michael. But the drama doesn't end there...
1. Chapter 1

Claire's POV

On my way home from work I was in a pretty happy mood, mainly because I was going on a nice date with Shane later but other than that I just felt kind of great. I felt even better when I saw the Glass House in front of me. The whole walk down the street I was thinking about our date and what we were doing. When I got home and into the living room it was quiet, Michael was out giving guitar lessons and Shane and Eve didn't seem to be downstairs so I assumed they were in there rooms or out too.

I walked up the stairs to Shane's room to say hi but as I got to the door I heard noises coming through it. It defiantly sounded mature what I was hearing so I assumed Shane was watching TV. But I realised it was him I could here and... And another girl! Without thinking I stormed in the room. "What the hell is going on?" I began shouting. Shane jumped out of the bed and stood there naked looking shocked and completely guilty but I wasn't paying much attention to him, because the girl he was cheating on me with wasn't just any girl. It was Eve Rosser. My best friend.

I stumbled back as tears rolled down my eyes. "Oh my God." I cried as I kept on stumbling back out the room. "This can't be happening, please tell me this isn't happening. Why would you do this to me Shane? And Eve? What about Michael? God you selfish bitch!" Eve couldn't say anything, she just stared at me in horror.

Shane came towards me holding his hands out. "Claire, baby. Please just listen to me. This isn't what it looks like I swear."

"No, don't you dare tell me your not cheating on me, don't. I know what I'm seeing."

Shane tried to hug me but I moved back shaking my head. "Don't touch me. Get the hell away from me you sick bastard!" I flung myself into the hall and ran down the stairs as Shane called after me. I didn't know what to do at first, I just stood in the middle of the room as tears rolled down my cheeks. But then it came back to me. _Oh my god. Michael! _Not only did he need to know what was going on but I really needed someone I could trust. Straight away I grabbed my phone and speed dialled Michael's number. After the second ring he picked up. "Hello? Claire?"

Crying down the phone I replied. "Michael can you come home now please."

My crying made him instantly worried. "Claire? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Just...please."

"I'm on my way."

"Fuck Claire why couldn't you just listen to me instead of getting Michael involved." The voice made me jump causing me to drop my phone on the floor. Shane.

"He has a right to know."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating a little? You didn't even let me explain."

"Explain! Explain! There is nothing to explain Shane. You can't deny what I saw. You're cheating on me, Eve's cheating on Michael. No explanation necessary so why don't you fuck off back up to your little slut."

Suddenly I felting searing pain in my face and I was on the floor. I looked up at Shane and saw blood on his fist, my blood. Oh my god Shane had just hit me. I stood up shaking but before I could get away from him he grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me really hard. "Let me get this straight with you. Eve is not a slut, got that? In fact the only slut here is you. I bet the only reason you called Michael is so you can get over your pathetic problems by banging him. That right fangbanger?" What the hell he was accusing me of cheating.

"No!" I screamed in pain. "Get off of me!"

Then Shane was just gone. He wasn't shaking me anymore or even near me, just gone. Then I saw him, Michael had him pinned to the wall. He must have seen what was going on. "What the fuck Shane! Why would you do that to Claire? She's your god damn girlfriend and I come home to find you trying to break her neck!"

"Let me go you bloodsucking asshole!" Shane yelled directly at Michael's face. He let him go. Like a coward he ran up the stairs to more or less hide.

Michael came over to me, put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I was frozen to the spot almost like I was in some kind of trance. "Claire, what happened? Tell me what's going on."

"Shane and... Eve. They're- they are- ch-cheating on us." That was all I could say.

Michael's eyes went wide and swirl of emotion swept across his face. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. But then... was that... at first...I saw something in his eyes, something that told me he had had an idea something was going on. He sighed and dropped his head. "I knew there was something going on, Ok Claire wait here I'm going to _talk_ with those two then I will take a look at that cut on your nose." He flashed up the stairs as I nodded in response. The second he was gone I just dropped to my knees and cry hard into my hands.

After a second I heard shouting and lots of it too. In fact it was actually pretty scary. I couldn't make sense of what was being said exactly, I felt too numb. The argument upstairs went on for a very long time, well it felt like a long time anyway. I never moved from the middle of the living room floor. Then I heard footsteps above me and a moment late Shane and Eve appeared at the bottom of the stairs carrying as much of there stuff as they could while being marched towards the front door by Michael. Eve looked at me and saw the mess I was in, she looked a little guilty but not much. Michael looked _**so**_ angry the whole time, when the cheating rats were out of the house he just slammed the door in their faces.

Michael turned to me, took one look at me and was next to me in a flash. "Oh Claire, have you been sat there the whole time? You've got blood running down your face." He hugged me as I kept on crying.

"Wh-why did they do it Michael? What did I do wrong to Shane that made this happen?" I cried into his shirt.

"Hey! Don't you dare blame yourself. This is all there doing. You did nothing wrong."

"But-"I couldn't take it, couldn't sit there as reality sank in even more. "I can't do this."

I pulled out of Michael's comforting embrace and ran to my room as Michael called after me. "Claire! Claire!"

**Yes it's the classic start to a Claire/Michael but the twists are coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's a short one, sorry but it seemed right to cut it there**

Michael's POV

I couldn't believe Claire blamed herself but that was Claire for you. So selfless and always trying not to blame people. She should though, she did everything for Shane and loved him more than anything and he threw it back in her face. The same goes with Eve the bitch. The thing is though, for some reason I was angrier with Shane for what he did to Claire than at Eve for what she did to me. But I was angry with her and I knew I would never forgive her, ever.

I gave Claire a moment to calm down –well actually barely a minute- before I followed her to her room to comfort her. She was curled up on her bed, shaking as she let out loud sobs almost every second. It hurt to see her in such a state and it gave me the urge to found Shane and punch him. That's when I thought on. _He hit her. But why? She hasn't done anything wrong. _I sat next to her on the bed, lifted her up by her arms gently until her head was resting on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her, whispering soothing words into her ear. After a while I realised I was crying with her, my tears falling into her hair. I tried to stifle back a sob of my own because I didn't want Claire to know I was crying too, it's too embarrassing. Unfortunately I made it worse and louder and Claire pulled back to look at my face.

Claire's POV

I suddenly heard a loud sob come from Michael as I was resting in his arms. I couldn't believe it, even in a situation like this I didn't think he would cry. It was something that never happened, but even so it was actually really sweet. I pulled back to look at him, he looked quite embarrassed. To show it was Ok for him to cry around me I gave him a small, sad smile and said. "It's Ok to cry Michael. I can't believe it, but it's Ok."

He laughed a little and said. "Yeah I can't believe it either but I guess we both have good reason to." This time I wrapped my arms around him and we hugged and cried together for a long time. After a while Michael fell back on the bed while I had my head still resting on his shoulder. I looked up at him and realised he had fallen asleep, a tear drop still resting in the corner of his eye. I should have moved, normally this would have felt weird but instead for some reason it felt kind of right. I stayed resting on his chest thinking about the drama that had happened just hours before. _Michael's right. I shouldn't blame myself. I have done nothing wrong. It was Shane's fault and he wasn't worth it. _Then I fell asleep too and into peaceful dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's POV

Waking up I blinked a little in confusion as the day before slowly came back to me. I also realised I had my head resting on something harder than a pillow. Looking up I saw Michael's sleeping face right above mine. Then I remembered we had fallen asleep together and my head was still resting on his chest. Suddenly Michael's eyes flickered open and he looked around, mirroring the same confusion I probably had on my face. When everything came back to him he looked at me wide eyed and suddenly disappeared off the bed. I fell through the empty space where he had been and fell flat out on the bed. Looking round I realised he was still in the room looking at me with a sorry expression. "Oh, I'm so sorry Claire. I shouldn't be in here. Whoa that was just weird." Then he was gone. I don't know why but the hearing him saying that then bailing kind of upset me.

Michael's POV

Oh my god how did that happen. I had fallen asleep on Claire's bed, with Claire. She was like a little sister to me and that didn't happen with little sister figure friends. Only it wasn't that that bothered me the most. It was the fact that when I woke up and saw Claire looking at me while she laid on my chest that little sister feeling of her twisted completely and become something else. I'm not sure what they changed into exactly but my feelings towards her defiantly changed. I just had to get out of there, my head was spinning.

Claire's POV

After Michael's reaction that morning I was kind of afraid to talk to him, well it was a mixture of afraid and embarrassed to be perfectly honest. After getting dressed I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I should have known he would be there. Michael was sat reading the paper while drinking a cup of coffee. His eyes glanced up at me and back down to the paper again very quickly as I walked in. I was lucky to have seen it. Neither of us said a word. I wanted to talk to him deep down but I couldn't get myself to speak up. After getting myself a coffee I decided I would hang around in the kitchen until Michael finally decides to say something. I settled down with my coffee and waited which I will admit was a little too transparent, after I never sat down doing nothing. I waited... and waited... and waited... and... nothing happened. Not one word came from his lips while I sat there. Though I swear from the corner of my eye I could see him looking at me every so often. I'm guessing he thought I wasn't noticing. I soon accepted he wasn't going to talk to me and walked out.

Michael's POV

She finally came in the kitchen. I was waiting in there for her to come in and say something. At first I had been planning to go and talk to her but I must honestly admit I chickened out and decided I would wait for her to come down and start the conversation. When she walked in I looked at her waiting for her to say something but no, she walked straight on by me, grabbed a coffee and sat down. So then I decided to wait a while until she blurted something out, anything. I waited and waited but she never even looked my way. I kept glancing at her as it seemed she wasn't paying any attention anyway. The uncomfortable atmosphere was getting too much for me and I was getting ready to storm out the room but I didn't have to, because Claire suddenly rose to her feet –quite gracefully actually- and marched out the room. I guessed my plan wasn't going to work and decided to find my spine and talk to her instead.

After dumping my coffee I ran through the door and pulled Claire to a stop just as she was heading for the stairs. "Claire, we need to talk."

"Ok."

_**Ok.**_ That's all she could say. Was she really not that bothered about this at all? "Is that all you can say? Ok." I was angry and I didn't know why. It was like I wanted her to care.

"Well what else do you what me to say Michael? Fine? Cool? Lets?" She had a good point, there was nothing wrong with Ok. My emotions were just hitting the roof. It was that feeling again that I had felt earlier. The one that had changed when I woke up with Claire. The feeling towards her, I just couldn't get my head round it.

"Oh I don't know I just thought you had a little more feeling than that."

"What the hell Michael! What's your problem?" _You._ She was my problem. This feeling was driving me crazy, trying to control me even. And it was all centred around her.

"Excuse me? Rude much? You just asked me to talk to you. Doesn't exactly need an emotional explosion of a reply does it?" Oh she was angry and obviously confused by me. Damn I was confused by myself. I looked deeper into what I was feeling and I looked more closely at Claire. And oh my god it got stronger when I stared at her. But what was it? Was it anger, frustration or maybe... Love. It was love. No way.

Without even thinking I put my hands on both sides of her cheeks and kissed her passionately on the lips. Long and deep and god so good. As soon as I did it I panicked truly thinking she would pull away in disgust. But she didn't, instead she wrapped her arms round my neck and opened her mouth to my tongue...


	4. Chapter 4

Michael's POV

We kissed for at least three minutes and I'm so not going to lie. Yeah kissing Eve was pretty awesome but this was something else on a whole new level. Shane is an idiot for letting Claire go. Suddenly she pulled back from me a stared at me, shocked at what had just happened. I expected her to slap me or cry or something but to my total surprise she just giggled before running for her room. Ok that reaction was so not expected. But then something else came to mind then. How could I suddenly love her overnight, I knew it wasn't like she was a booty call to me this was genuine full on love I was feeling. That's something that grows over time not randomly appears. But when I thought about it I probably had had feelings for her since I first met her but she was just so young and innocent looking at first and then of course I got with Eve. I guess I have been denying it to myself this whole time... and now I can't hold it in. But what if she doesn't feel the same?

Claire's POV

Oh my god I just kissed Michael was all I could think. And god it was good, in fact good is a bad word to describe it. How about fantastic. The way his tongue explored inside my mouth and my hands twisted through his golden hair. Oh my head was spinning. That wasn't the only thing that was on my mind because that kiss released something inside me, something that's been hidden for a long time. And that something was love. Love for Michael. And Ok maybe some lust too but seriously it wasn't like I was moving on to some other guy for a while like Eve. This was something strong and permanent. And yes what I had with Shane felt pretty strong but not as strong as this and obviously not permanent. Plus Shane's last betrayal had broken any lasting love for him.

What was I going to do? I may feel this love for Michael now but what if it had just been a mistake on Michael's part? What if he didn't love me back? Crap. Just as I began to get lost in my deep panicky thoughts as voice pulled me back to reality. "Claire?" _Oh god time for total humiliation no doubt. _

Michael was stood in the doorway looking at me warily, unsure what to do. I noticed his cheeks were still a little flushed from our little moment back there which made me want to giggle again but I managed to hold it in. I must have reacted in someway to it though –maybe a smile or something- because Michael suddenly seemed a little more encouraged and he stepped into the room and came towards me. Looking at his expression I realised he was worried about something, my reaction probably. He began to speak. "Claire I must say that was a-"

"Oh my god you're going to say it aren't you. Go on say it was a mistake."

He frowned slightly and put his head down. "Actually I was going to say that was amazing but it's Ok if you feel differently." He turned to leave. _What did he just say?_

"Wait! What?"

"I said it's Ok if you feel differently."

"No no! Before that."

"I said that was amazing. Why?"

I stopped to comprehend what I just heard. _Did he just say it was amazing? Does that mean he feels the same? _As soon as it dawned on me I just started laughing in surprise. Michael seemed a little annoyed by my random response. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"No your right it isn't. I will tell you what is though. I thought it was amazing too. Better than amazing actually."

Michael's eyes lit up as he took in my words. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He looked relieved as he came to sit next to me. "There's something else too. I think I- I- I think... I love you Claire." He looked into my eyes and I decided to not react for a second. Just as I thought he started to panic and it was cute. "But it's Ok if I'm taking this way too far I mean maybe I'm stepping out of line here I'll just-"

I pressed my lips to his to stop him from babbling on. He pulled back at first to say. "Does this mean you feel the same about that too?" I just laughed again before he began kissing me again. This time was even better than the last. Straight away my fingers tangled in his hair as his arms wrapped around my waist. After we explored each others mouths his lips moved down my neck and collarbone and he nibbled lightly at the skin. This went on for quite awhile before I settled in Michael's arms and we both fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael's POV

That night was just incredible although nothing like _**that**_ actually happened, just some really awesome kissing before we fell asleep together and this time it wasn't an accident. The next morning when I woke up Claire was still asleep so I decided that I wouldn't wake her. She was so cute when she was sleeping. So I went downstairs and did my usual morning thing of grabbing a coffee and reading the paper. There wasn't anything interesting in the paper, but then again there never was it was just a good pass time.

After about an hour of just sitting in the kitchen thinking of... Claire. Yep Claire, couldn't get her out of my head for a second. Anyway yeah after that hour I decided to go and talk to her or...something involving lips moving anyway.

Just as I got to the upstairs hallway Claire was walking out of the bathroom in a vest top and shorts, her skin still damp after a shower. Damn that would have sent my heart racing if it was still beating. Just as she got to her bedroom door I ran up with vampire speed behind her and picked her up by the waist, seriously scaring her. "Aaaargh! Put me down."

"But I don't want to." I laughed. She sighed when realised it was me before twisting round to hit me lightly on the shoulder. Laughing again I continue. "Love you too."

"Michael don't do that ever ag-"I cut her off with a kiss. She kisses me back straight away, forgetting about what she was trying to say before. This time I was the one twisting fingers in hair, her light brown soft hair. She had one arm around my neck with the other supporting her body by pressing against my chest. After a minute or so I pushed Claire against the hallway wall, gripped her bare thighs and wrapped her legs around my waist. The kiss was deep with lust and passion and soon Claire had to break away and gasp for air. My kisses began to slowly move down to her jaw line then to her neck, then collarbone... and then back to her neck. I noticed there was something keeping me to her neck. Her pulse, before I could even realise it her pulse started driving me crazy, my lips lingered over it every few seconds. I felt my fangs slowly drop down as I stared at what had me fixed on her neck under her skin. Then I realised something, I hadn't fed for quite a few days and I was actually really hungry. Claire's blood called to me.

Before I could stop myself I gripped hold of Claire even more and sank my fangs straight into her neck. Claire gasped at first and I felt her nails dig into my back. As the warm liquid ran down my throat I kept mentally screaming at myself to stop, but I couldn't. Incredibly I realised Claire was making no move to stop me either, instead her legs just tighten around my waist and I felt her lips press against my shoulder. What the hell was she doing?

Claire's POV

I noticed that Michael kept lingering over my neck and suddenly it came to me that he hadn't actually fed in quite a while and my blood was probably driving him crazy. Just as I was about to stop our little kissing session to stop what was probably going to happen Michael suddenly froze for a second and before I could do anything about it I felt his fangs plunge deep into my skin. I'd been bitten before and those times had hurt so bad I hated it so much. For some reason being bitten by Michael felt good and I didn't want him to stop. It hurt a little yes, but it was still a good kind of feeling. It made me hold on the Michael even tighter than before, my nails gripping his back and my legs clinging to his waist. Then Michael suddenly put me down and pulled away, staring at me in horror. "I am so sorry Claire. I- I have to go."

Before he could run away feeling ashamed of himself I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Wait, don't go."

Michael's POV

Out of no way I suddenly found the will the stop myself from drinking from Claire. After putting her down and pulling away from her grip I stared into her eyes both in horror and also to try and see what she was feeling. She looked... fine with it. Like it was just a new way of kissing or something. I turned to leave before Claire grabbed my hand. I turned back to her. "Wait, don't go." I heard her practically beg quietly. Considering I had just started draining her life from her I guessed I owed it to her to stay. She was still leaning against the wall with a pleading look in her eyes like she was telling me _don't be upset about it, it's Ok. _I wasn't quite agreeing. "Why didn't you try to stop me?"

"Hey it's not it would have made a difference. Do you see any strength in this body?"

"No no. I mean anyone would have at least struggled, you didn't even do that. Why?"

"I- I guess I-"I saw her blush before she lowered her head.

I sighed, I knew what she was trying to say. Or rather admit. "You kind of liked it, didn't you?"

She looked up, gave me a small smile and shrugged. "Yeah I kind of did I guess."

"God I've heard about this before. People enjoying it in situations like this. Particularly girls."

"Glad to hear I'm not alone on the freaky side of things then."

"Claire I really am sorry. But you shouldn't have let me do that. I could have killed you!"

"Ok one, it's Ok. Two, I kind of couldn't help it. Three, but you didn't."

"But-"

Before I could continue my side of the argument she kissed me again. This girl really new how to get her own way. She broke of for a second and said. "So you still want to argue or shall I continue."

"Continue please."

She laughed before carrying on where we left off. After a moment she even started to unbutton my shirt. _Oh man I could see where this was going. _It didn't take long before the next step down that road came. When she tried to unzipped my pants I stopped her for a second to point at my bedroom door. She nodded to me so I lifted her up into my arms, went into my room and lowered her down onto my bed. Immediately she started back on unzipping my pants again and they were soon on the floor with the rest of our cloths and-

**(Sadly if I carried it on from there it would have turned into an m rated story and concidering my age I'm sure I would have got some comments about me not being old enough to write that sort of stuff blah blah blah... but its tempting though lol)**


	6. Chapter 6

**If anybody thinks I should boost the rating of this story then please tell me because I'm really not sure**

Claire's POV

After lying in Michael's bed for a couple of hours -just remembering how mind blowing that was and how nothing can compare- Michael turned to me. "Oh crap I just remembered I have doing a guitar lesson in half an hour."

"It's Ok you go, I'll be fine on my own here for a while."

"You sure."

"Absolutely." I smiled to him as he stressed, kissed me – which was becoming a great habit- and got out of bed. I watched him get dressed, taking in his flawless chest. Then after another kiss he was gone and I was on my own for a while... oh well.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror I realised my neck was strained by two streams of dried up blood coming from the two puncture wounds. _Looks like I'll have to take another shower _I thought to myself. Slipping under the slightly warm water I began to probe at the bite on my neck. It did still a bit I must admit but it wasn't that that fascinated me. It felt weird, the way it went so far through my flesh yet was such a clean wound. Wasn't really bad at all.

Soon the warm water was running out and I'm not a big fan of cold showers so I got out, the blood on my neck was gone anyway. When I get out I realised I hadn't brought in any clean cloths with me since I'd walked to the bathroom naked –who was going to see me anyway- so after drying myself I wrapped my towel around me and walked out into the hallway and headed to my room to grab some cloths.

I nearly screamed when I walked in to find Shane standing in the middle of the room waiting for me. _How the hell did he get in here? _The second the thought hit me I realised he still must have his key to the house. The second he saw me he began to speak. "Claire, we need to talk."

I however kind of still hated him and didn't want to here it. "That's nice." I said sarcastically. "Now can you get the hell out of my room so I can get dressed?"

"No need to be a bitch about it." _Yeah he's definitely turned sour since he and Eve were caught out. _"I just want to- is that a bite on your neck?" Oh crap.

Covering it up with my hand I replied. "Yes it is. Why is it any of your concern?"

Shane's eyes narrowed. "Michael did it didn't he."

"That's..." What could I say to that? "...none of your business."

"I knew it, I knew you were a fangbanger, and you accuse me of being the cheater."

"Excuse me, we are not going out anymore so I'm not cheating on anybody."

"Yeah well, you know what? Only freaks like being fanged and enjoy the pain. But hey if pain is what you want then I will give it to you." Then Shane suddenly lunged at me, knocking me to the floor. He was suddenly on top of me, trying to lift up the bottom of the towel that was wrapped around my body. That's when I knew what he was going to do. I struggled and begged as pinned me down while unzipping his pants. It was no use, my struggles against him were too weak and my begging didn't make him change his mind, he soon got what he wanted. Oh my god he was raping me. I was frozen at first, too numb in shock to react. But when Shane's attack on my body got rougher and much more painful I began to cry and scream. I could do nothing about it, he was too strong to fight against and since there was no one else in the house my screaming did me no justice. It began to sink in that I had no way of escape and my hectic crying soon became defeated sobs. As I let out whiny pleas for help I knew weren't coming I thought of the one person I wanted so desperately to come to my rescue.

"Michael." I sobbed out loud. "Michael please help me."

Then suddenly he was there, standing behind Shane with a look of filled with mixed emotions. Horror, outrage, hate and absolute anger. He looked so much like an avenging angel even I was scared. Within one second Michael was dragging Shane off me and soon had him pinned to the wall by his neck. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? I can't believe you would actually rape Claire! You know you always made out you were nothing like your father but you are so much worse! You sick bastard!"

The pair were suddenly gone from the room, but from downstairs I heard the front door slam open and heard Shane cry out as he is tossed straight into the street. Before I could pull myself together slightly and actually move from the floor Michael was there, lifting me into his arms and sitting on the bed, cradling me as I wept franticly. I was crying so much I was struggling to breathe.

Michael's POV

Halfway to the music store I realised I'd left my guitar at home which I needed for the lesson I was teaching. Sure the store had some I could burrow but I preferred to use my own so I turned the car around and head back to the house. Just as I get to the front door I hear sobbing coming from inside the house. Claire. At first I guessed the last few days had caught up on her and I planned to go up and comfort her for a few minutes but once inside I hear her voice from upstairs, filled with despair. "Michael. Michael, please help me." Hearing her sounding like that filled me with panic so I raced up the stairs to find her. What I found sickened me to the core.

In her room I find her laid on the floor wrapped in a towel... while Shane was raping her. I could have killed him, in fact I thought about it has I hauled him off of Claire's tiny defenceless frame and smashed him into the nearest wall. I honestly couldn't believe it, cheating was one thing but this was just disgusting. After I yelled at him right in his face I decided that if I didn't get him out of the house soon I would end up breaking his neck so as quickly as I could I dragged him down the stairs and tossed him out the door and almost across the street. That guitar lesson wasn't happening now I didn't care less about it, no way was I leaving Claire alone now. I ran straight back to Claire who was still laid on the floor, now crying uncontrollably as she stared at the ceiling. Lifting her into my arms I sat down on the bed and cradled her against my chest.

As she struggled for breath she kept muttering things like "Why did he do this to me?" and "It's my fault." Blaming herself again I couldn't believe it. After soothing her and chanting comforting things continuously in her ear I couldn't stand her blaming herself any longer. "Claire. Hey Claire look at me." I lifted her chin trying to get her to look at me but she twisted her head free and kept on looking away. "Claire, come on look at me please."

She suddenly cried out loudly words that made my heart sink. "He didn't use protection." I felt sick when It dawned on me.

_I'm going to kill him._

**_I know theres no twist yet but one is coming I swear_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know a short one sorry but it just made sense**

**3 weeks later**

Claire's POV

I'd left it long enough and knew it was time to face reality and my fears. So there I was sat with my eyes closed in the bathroom, holding the test that confirmed either my hopes or my biggest nightmare. I heard a soft knock on the door and covering the result on the test I looked over and said. "You can come in Michael."

"You sure? I don't mind if you want to do this by yourself."

"No I need your support in this and besides this is just as much your business as it is mine." _After all we are going out now. _I thought. That lightened things for me slightly.

"Yeah I guess your right." Came his reply before he opened the door and came to stand in front of me. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"I have to face it some time or another. The problems not going to go away. Ok time for the truth." I took in a deep breath and moved my hand away from the screen of the pregnancy test. Bad news, really bad news. A tear drop rolled down my eye as I leant my head back against the wall and began shouting out in rage. "No no no! It's not fair! I don't want this!"

Michael was suddenly there holding me in his arms trying to sooth me as I cried. "Ssshhh its Ok we will get through this, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Claire's POV

After a few days of moping around the house –well actually more like endless crying- with Michael hovering over me ready to comfort me I finally figured hiding in the house was doing me no good and it was time I got back to work. Since I had been in the house non stop I had not seen Shane since the day he attacked me but Michael told me he had ran into him on the way to pick up some blood for himself. Somehow he knew about me being pregnant because of him, Michael said he didn't know how he knew but I had a feeling it was because Michael had had a go at him about it. Or maybe even a death match. But anyway Michael said Shane actually gloated about it. He gloated!

Michael wasn't too keen on me going back to work but after he realised I wasn't going to change my mind he let it go, of course he insisted on driving me there and back. I didn't want to walk knowing Shane was out there anyway. On the way to the lab me and Michael had one of those awful discussions about what I was going to do with the baby. The thing was I didn't want the baby knowing it was Shane's but I didn't believe in abortion in the slightest and in a town like this putting it up for adoption was difficult. I explained all this to Michael, he seemed to agree but I could tell he was finding it hard.

Finally the car pulled over outside Granma Day's house and I knew the uncomfortable conversations were over for a while. At first Michael insisted that he walked me into the lab as well, as sweet as that was I knew it wasn't necessary, the likelihood of anything happening down that alley was small and if something did happen I was sure Myrnin would come out to help me. Michael soon accepted I was right. I got out of the car and headed straight for the lair of my crazy boss.

Inside the lab I found Myrnin actually waiting for me. "Ah finally you decided to show up for work, you know I find it quite ridiculous that you have been getting paid for not even showing up."

I sighed before replying. "Sorry Myrnin been a lot of drama over the past month."

"Yes I heard. Speaking of this drama how are things going with that?" I wouldn't have known what he was talking about if he hadn't looked down at my stomach.

"What! You know about the baby thing too. Is my personal life public knowledge or something? Is it posted on a billboard?"

"No of course not but you see Michael had to tell Amelie and Amelie had to explain to me why you weren't here."

"Whatever, it's a disaster either way."

I noticed Myrnin was staring intently at my stomach, I didn't know whether to be curious or creeped out. "So your with Michael now aren't you, when did you get with him?" What now he wanted to talk boyfriends.

"Just before _this _happened." I said pointing at my stomach that Myrnin _still _was staring at, adding a little poison to the this.

"Well you my darling might see this as an awful thing but I on the other hand see it as an opportunity. This is something I've never had a chance to take a proper look at."

"So you want to experiment on a baby? Well as much as I'd love to get rid of it when it's born I'm pretty sure what your planning might just be a tad illegal." I know saying that about the baby was a bit cruel because it wasn't its fault but can you really blame me.

"I assure you my plans are perfectly legal, nothing much different than what hospitals do."

"Well you'll have to wait eight months until it's born."

"No I don't I do my work right now."

I had this image in my head of Myrnin slicing my stomach open to do his crazy experiment on a baby that barely existed yet. "Not while it's in me your not!"

"Relax child all I want is a urine sample."

Ew. He could not be serious. "You are not serious. Are you?"

"I'm quite serious Claire. Now would you please?"

"But what can you do with a urine sample except prove what I already know. That I'm pregnant! Even the hospital can't do anymore than that."

"Well I'm not the hospital and I know much more than any doctor and have equipment they wouldn't even understand so I can prove plenty with a urine sample thank you. So please Claire." He held out a little plastic container to me. Again ew!

"Fine Myrnin if it will end the subject but I can't do it here!"

Myrnin smiled before pointing behind me. "There's a bathroom through that door to your left. And thank you Claire."

I headed of to the bathroom to do my business. Which I still thought was just gross. _I am so not telling Michael about this. _

When I was done I headed back to the lab where Myrnin was feeding Bob the spider. I couldn't face handing the container to him it was just too embarrassing so I dumped it on the far table. Myrnin turned to me and smiled. "Well Claire I must thank you again but I'm afraid I don't actually need you today so you may go home."

Usually I would have argued but I seriously couldn't be bothered so I just nodded. "I will call Michael to come pick me up."

He moved the heavy bookcase aside and said. "Or you could just use the portal." _Was it me or was he trying to get rid of me._ But whatever who cares. I concentrated until the Glass House was visible threw the portal. Michael unsurprisingly was there playing his guitar, unaware I was coming through the portal as he had his back to it. After a quick goodbye to Myrnin I was quickly inside the Glass House living room and the doorway to the lab was gone. I cleared my throat and Michael's head whipped round. "Oh, hi Claire what happened to work?"

"Myrnin decided he didn't need me."

"Ok cool. So what did you do in the short time you were there then?" _Ugh he had to ask didn't he. Maybe I should tell him after all._

**Yeah I bet your thinking what the hell that is weird but all in good time people :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Michael's POV

I wasn't expecting Claire to be back in just fifteen minutes but I must admit although I knew it would be good for her to get out of the house and take her mind off things I was kind of glad she was back. After everything that had happened I wanted to stay with her and protect her, comfort her when she needed it. I did kind of blame myself in a way that it was my fault Shane did that to her, if I hadn't just stayed with her none of it would have happened.

Anyway I was just playing a little song I was writing –one for Claire- when I heard her clearing her throat behind me. She made me jump a little considering I wasn't expecting anyone to be coming through the portal. I looked round to see her wearing a weak little smile. She came to sit with me and explained that Myrnin didn't want her in today. What caught my attention was when I asked her what she had done while she was there in that short amount of time. She seemed uncomfortable about the question. "Claire whatever it is you know you can tell me, right?"

"Well it's nothing... bad exactly so there's no need to worry. It's just weird." She said while fidgeting.

"Well what is it then?"

"Well you see, Myrnin was asking me about this baby thing and he just suddenly started going on about how it's a great opportunity and a chance for experimenting." I noticed she was trying to imitate Myrnin.

"Wait, he is not planning some crazy autopsy crap is he because I will kill him first." I was worried, Myrnin didn't exactly hold any boundaries especially where his work was concerned. He'd even thought about putting Claire's brain in a jar to get the towns barriers running again at one point.

"No no!" Claire suddenly said trying to laugh it of a little. "He erm... Myrnin asked me for a- a urine sample." Her cheeks flared red as soon as the words came out.

I was a little confused. _What the hell was he planning on doing with that?_ "And did you er you know?"

Claire sighed before replying to my uncomfortable question. "Yes, it was the only thing that would shut him up and get him off the subject. Well that's it really, he practically threw me out straight after that. Like he was up to something he didn't want me to know about."

I put my arm around her and she sank against me. "That's Myrnin for you, always up to something but I'm sure you will find out what it is soon enough. Let's just hope it isn't something too bad." Although I was worried I couldn't see anything bad in his _experiment _so far I mean it was just a baby, what could he find so interesting about a baby?

Before I could think about the issue any further I heard a knock at the door so I let go of Claire and went to answer it. Claire stayed where she was. I was glad she did when I discover who was at the door. Personally I couldn't believe he had the nerve, Shane.

Claire's POV

When Michael went to the door I had this awful feeling in my gut that I knew who would be standing on the other side. As I heard the door open and Michael curse I knew that I was right. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I've come to see the bearer of my child." I didn't have to see Shane's vile face to know he was smirking.

"Say that again and you will be picking up your teeth from the floor."

"Aw jealous are we? Well no need you can keep your fangbanger I'm just here to say hello. Oh Claire would you come and talk to me, I don't think I can do anymore damage to you than I already have anyway." I heard Michael hiss at Shane's words. Shane was definitely getting crazier everyday, he made Myrnin sound totally sane.

I wasn't in the mood to listen to his crap and let him win by showing I was scared. "One minute let me just grab my crossbow." I called back to him. Michael actually laughed slightly at that before slamming the door in Shane's face. Through the window I saw Shane walking away down the street.

Michael came back to put his arm round me and put the TV on. After a while of watching a series with a very gothic witch on something came to me, Eve. "Hey Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard anything from or about Eve?"

"Oh. I haven't seen her but when I ran into Shane the other day he mentioned that Eve more or less ran away when he bragged to her about what he did to you. Obviously she wasn't aware he'd lost his mind when she decided to sleep with him. I'm guessing she's staying with her mother."

"Oh Ok, just wondering."

We didn't do much all day except watch TV. In fact we didn't do much for the next few days. Every time I called Myrnin to see if I was to come back to work he just said maybe tomorrow each time, mentioning something about he was nearly done with his work but it's not quite finished. I didn't have the slightest idea what kind of work that was and to be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire's POV

So the days kept on passing, all filled with a mixture of tears and laughter and since he had permission to be off work I spent almost every second of it with Michael. I was starting to think Myrnin had fired me or something, he still didn't want me near the lab but like I said I was a little nervous about what her was hiding.

I decided one morning that I wasn't even going to call him this time and instead settled down in the kitchen with Michael, drinking coffee again. Just as I sat down I heard a loud smash in the living room, I turned to Michael but he'd already disappeared to investigate. Walking in to see what had happened I found Michael holding a brick that had come through the window, there was a note attached to it. "What's the name say?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter." The furious look in his eyes told me everything. I knew the note was from Shane and that it was intended for me.

"Set me see Michael."

"Ok." He said after a long sigh. I held out my hand and he handed the note over.

_Claire_

_I want to see you whether you or Michael like it or not. After all you're having my baby and there's nothing you can do about it. I guess we are meant for each other after all. Unlucky._

_Shane_

Ugh he was seriously delusional. First he hates me and I'm a fangbanger and now he wants to be involved with me again, or rather he wanted me to be his booty call I guessed. _Yeah so not happening._ The fact that he had just rubbed in he had got me forcefully pregnant just made my blood boil and I snapped. All those hormone overloads from the pregnancy and the anger I had hidden just exploded. I think I even scared Michael which is a rare occasion for anyone never mind me. "Oh what the fuck is going on in that guys head? I just want to rip his fucking balls off!" When Michael came over to hug me and calm me down I didn't want to calm down. Instead as his arms came around me I flung my arms out violently to get him to step back. He did, holding his hands up like he was under arrest and let me carry on my rampage.

"Where is he I'm going to kill him! I'm going t-"Just as I shouted my phone rang. I answered it without even looking who the caller was. "What do you want? I'm busy!" I screamed down the phone.

"Excuse me? Is that really how you should talk to your boss?" Myrnin.

I took a few deep breaths before explaining down the phone. "I'm sorry Myrnin Ok. Just having a rough time that's all."

"No need I understand. Anyway I called because you can come back to work now. Plus I have something I need to tell you. It might just take away all your frustrations too." _Ha, I seriously doubt that._

"What do you need to tell me?"

"All in good time little Claire. Now please, hurry over here so I can explain. Take the portal it will save time."

"Ok Myrnin see you in a minute." I said before putting the phone down. I turned back to Michael who was still stood away from me looking uncertain. "Myrnin wants to talk to me. I'm going to take the portal. And I'm sorry Ok."

"It's Ok Claire I understand, do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's Ok, I'll be fine."

"Ok." He smiled before kissing me for a long moment.

Michael started to clear up the mess from the broken window as I turned to where the portal was. I concentrated until inside the lab became visible in front of me and stepped through carefully.

Myrnin had his back to me, he was sat in a spinny chair looking down at the table in front of him. I began to talk before he even acknowledged my presence. "Look Myrnin I really am sorry about how I was on the phone a minute ago. It's just this whole thing with Shane bragging about the father of the baby and-"

"The baby isn't Shane's."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Myrnin spun round on the chair to look at me. "Shane isn't the babies father."


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was saying I was wrong about who the father was. Is he crazy? Well stupid question because he is but I didn't think he was that crazy.

"Myrnin how can you say that? I was there when Shane attacked me you know so I'm pretty sure that he is." I felt like I was explaining something to a kid.

"Well Claire the tests I have been doing on this baby tell me otherwise."

_Ok humour me. _I thought to myself. "Alright so let's say your right, Shane isn't the father. Who is then?"

"Claire really must I explain something so obvious to you?" I could see him smirking slightly.

"Well yeah because what you're saying doesn't make sense."

"Fine. Ok, who were you dating around the time of the attack?"

"Michael why?"

"And I'm betting you slept with him around that time. Am I correct?" I cringed, this was getting way too personal.

"Well yes but I don't see wha-"

"Well there you go then, there's your answer."

_What?_ Was Myrnin suggesting that Michael was in fact the baby's father? But that's impossible, vampires couldn't have children. Everybody knew that.

"Myrnin that's ridiculous. The baby can't be Michael's that's impossible. You know yourself it's impossible."

"Actually it's not impossible, it's extremely unlikely but not impossible. If you don't believe me here are the test results, come see for yourself." He handed me a sheet of paper.

The stuff on the paper was basically loads of scientific test results. They were very complicated but I managed to understand it. I looked at part of it and realised it was a very similar to a DNA test except it was much more reliable and complicated and undiscovered by the human world. Looking at it I saw two strips, one representing Michael (Myrnin must have managed to get a DNA sample from him somehow) and the other the sample I had given Myrnin. Scanning through the data on the two strips and then comparing them I realised that about 75% of each one was identical to the other. Oh my god, Myrnin was right, the baby was Michael's. But...

"God Myrnin, does this mean I am carrying a vampire baby?"

"Heavens no child of course not. I think you have been reading too many fictional books. The baby is still human even though Michael is a vampire."

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

"Because this has happened once before, a very long time ago."

"Ok, could you just explain everything from the beginning?"

"Ok, about two hundred years ago a young girl became pregnant and we knew it had to be the child of the vampire she was _secretly_ with. So I was called in to investigate how this had happened and I discovered that although 99% of the time this was impossible there was a small chance of it happening. It all varies on loads of different things, for example the couple must have the same blood type, no genetic illnesses and be in good health. There are also lots of others thing that effect it that are far too complicated for even you to understand."

"So why did you decide to do these tests anyway?"

Myrnin sighed and looked down."To be honest with you child I only did the test because of this in the first place. When Amelie told me of you and Michael being together it intrigued me to know if it was possible to happen with you two. Mainly because the child from the last vampire is in fact an ancestor of Michael's."

"Really?"

"Yes. Anyway I asked Amelie to find out your blood types and when she told me you were both AB negative which is very rare I knew this was no coincidence that's why I asked you for a urine sample and how I found out." He then waited for my reaction.

"So... no vampire babies then?"

"No, and by the way Twilight is contraband in Morganville."

"Doesn't stop you reading it." Ha that shut him up.

I was for some reason really calm on the outside, just sitting there barely appearing shocked but on the inside I was doing the Mc Hammer dance all the way. I was really happy it was Michael's although I was worried how he would react, but the fact I wasn't carrying Shane's baby was keeping me happy. I had to tell Michael straight away.

"Myrnin did you really want me to come to work or did you just want to tell me this?"

"Both actually but I understand you wish to give your boyfriend the good news, so go on. Take _another _day off."

I hugged him, which surprised him at first but he soon relaxed. "Thank you." I said before grabbing the paper with the results so I could prove everything to Michael and heading back to the portal to get back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire's POV

I didn't really pay much attention to what was going on as I walked through the portal and back into the Glass House but the second it snapped shut behind me everything came to my attention. The first thing I noticed was the smashed table next to the couch, then I noticed the cause. In the middle of the living room Shane and Michael were having a stand off, well more like an evil staring competition including some pretty nasty comments passing from one to the other. So basically they were waiting for one to snap and start a fight. Both of them looked at me when I appeared. Shane of course was the one who spoke. "And how are things going with _my _baby?"

Normally I would have reacted pretty badly to that comment but after the news I'd got just moments before I felt too smug to care. "Oh I guess you're waiting for me to shout or cry or whatever. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm beyond caring no matter what you say." Michael looked at me surprised, clearly expecting me to freak out as well. Shane decided to try again. "You know since the babies mine I have a right to see it once it's born and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh but there is. I'm sorry did I forget to mention that the baby's not yours."

"What?" Both Shane and Michael said together.

"The baby's not yours. Do you want me to say it again?" I added before smirking.

"Ha! Denial much Claire. Alright if it's not mine whose is it?"

"Hmm well I'll give you a clue. He's standing about three feet from you."

Shane's head turned slowly towards Michael before he laughed. "Him? Now you're just crazy Claire considering that's not even possible."

Michael spoke straight after. "He's right Claire. You know that's not possible, I'm a vampire."

I smirked again before speaking to them both. "Actually I _believed _it wasn't possible until about five minutes ago when Myrnin explained everything to me. I also knew you wouldn't believe it so I brought proof so Michael come here please."

He came towards me and I held out the paper in my hand and pointed my finger to the part with the strips. Michael looked at it before saying "I don't get it. It doesn't make sense."

I sighed before trying to make it simpler. "Ok I'm sure you've seen a DNA test on TV before, right?"

"Yes."

"Well pretend these two strips are part of a DNA test, the first one labelled with your name is obviously yours and the second is a mixture of mine and the baby's. Compare them."

Michael spent a little longer than I did at comparing the two strips but after a moment his eyes went suddenly wide and he dropped the paper. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad reaction and for a second my heart was pounding in worry. Michael turned towards me slowly, my eyes stared into his as he spoke. "Oh my god Claire, this is just..." As he trailed off my heart began to sink expecting the worst, but then he suddenly explode with his arms out. "Amazing!"

I flew into his arms in relief and to be honest we both more or less forgot Shane was still standing there. He cleared his throat. "Still doesn't explain how that's even possible, so how do I know your telling the truth."

"You know what Shane I will explain everything now just to get rid of you sooner."

And so I did, as he stood there with his arms folded I told him everything Myrnin told me without missing the slightest thing out and so Shane couldn't come up with anything else I slammed it into his face by finishing with. "... and if you still don't believe me you could ask Myrnin yourself or Amelie, she probably knows now as well."

Nobody needed anymore proof from me, especially Michael. I could tell he knew everything was true and I could tell he was over the moon with it. Michael of course wanted to have the last word at Shane. "Well I think you've heard everything you need to hear and obviously since the baby is _mine _and Claire's and not _yours_ you don't have anymore business in our lives so goodbye Shane and try not to let the door hit you on your way out." He said with a huge grin.

Shane was speechless, his head just dropped as he headed straight out of the door without looking back. As soon as he was gone I was suddenly in Michael's arms being carried to the couch. He laid me down before he kissed me with pure passion. "I can't believe we're going to have a proper family." Then he moved lower down my body until I felt both of his hands on my stomach. "Our baby." He whispered before tenderly kissing my stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Claire's POV

Leaning over the toilet as Michael held my hair out of my face I still couldn't be happier. Sure morning sickness was one of the worst things possible but it is a small price to pay for something as precious as a baby. Myrnin had warned me that although the baby was human it would be a little more troubling than a regular pregnancy, he wasn't really sure why but he guessed it had something to do with the baby having genes from a vampire. Hence the overly common and seriously annoying morning sickness. Michael was as caring as ever though, skipping work nearly everyday to look after me and I knew he would a brilliant father. However after a few weeks of keeping him away from the job he enjoyed I started to feel guilty about it and decided it was time to urge him to go. "Michael, I'm fine, go to work you haven't been in almost a week. You could lose your job."

"Like they would dare fire a vampire from their job. He laughed once before continuing. "Anyway I don't want to leave you on your own."

"Michael just go it's Ok."

"I don't mind holding your hair out your face."

I sort of growled in slight frustration. "Michael. Don't make me kick you out that door."

"You can't anyway."

"No but I can throw up on you. That would work wouldn't it?"

He sighed in defeat realising I wasn't going to let him stay. "Man, you know how to win an argument. Ok I'll go today, but call me if anything happens and I'll come straight home."

"Ok." I replied as I stood up straight away from the toilet as I began to feel better. When Michael was sure he could let go of my hair he went to grab his gear for work while I walked downstairs to watch TV. By the time I was settled on the couch Michael was ready to leave with his guitar in hand. He came over to kiss me like always, long, sweet and gentle and totally amazing. He started to talk. "You know it's Ok if you want me to-"

"No Michael it's stupid for you to stay here all day and listen to me whine over the toilet."

He smiled before replying. "Like I said before I don't mind."

"Well I do." I pointed to the door. "Go, now."

"Ok, Ok. I'm going." He said with a laugh. "Bye."

"Bye."

I was sat watching TV for a couple of hours, nothing special was on just your usually TV movie that hardly anyone has heard of with good reason. After a while I realised that all that throwing up had made me seriously hungry so I decided that I would spend some time in the kitchen. Of course I went to grab a coffee first to wake me up a little more. Once I had filled my cup I headed to the fridge to find something to eat.

Just as I got to the fridge door something caught my eye. The calendar we had randomly stuck on the wall a while before actually had an entry, which was really unusual. _8__th__ of June. Tomorrow. _I thought as I checked it. Then I looked at the entry itself and the one small word written there shocked me. _Sam._ Oh my god, with all the drama that had happened I'd completely forgot it was the anniversary of Sam's death the next day, one year it had been. I felt really bad now, all that time Michael had spent looking after me and nothing was even mentioned about his Granddad. Michael hadn't mentioned it to me once, probably because he didn't to burden me with his loss with the stress I was under.

The guilt I felt caused my appetite to vanish so I went and poured my coffee down the sink before heading back to the TV without eating anything. Then just as I sat down on the couch my phone buzzes in my pocket. Pulling it out I looked at the caller ID and sigh. Myrnin. I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about and it wasn't work. He wanted to talk about the baby like always, he was like a little old lady. I answered it knowing that if I ignored him he'd just keep calling. "Hello Myrnin."

"Hello Claire, I was just calling a-"

"About the baby yeah I know."

"How?"

"I'm good at guessing. So what particularly about the baby are you calling about."

"I don't know I just want to know the details." _Now he sounds like a teenage girl._ "So, are you overweight yet?"

"Myrnin!" He wasn't the most sensitive of people. "And no I'm not I'm only almost 5 months gone." Although my stomach was defiantly a little bigger.

"Oh, not long then. Do I get to be Uncle Myrnin?"

I actually started laughing, he really was into the whole baby thing. "If you want Myrnin."

"Thank you, Claire. One last question that's been on my mind. Have you chosen any names yet?"

Ugh, that question had been on his mind for ages, he asked me every time he called and I hated it because it would be on my mind all day then too. Because I couldn't think of any at all and it really bothered me. "Like always Myrnin no I haven't."

"What's taking so long? The baby will be here soon. No matter I have some suggestions." _Oh no. _"How about Maude if it's a girl or Fred if it's a boy." _Hell no._

"Thanks for your suggestions Myrnin but I think this is something I need to think about for myself with Michael. I got to go now so talk to you later, bye." I put the phone down before he could say anything else. He had me thinking again the though. The baby's name was something that I couldn't decide on, not one name was right for me. Michael didn't have a clue either.

I thought about the same thing for the next four hours and by the end of that I had gotten no way at all. I only stopped thinking about it when I heard the front door open and Michael's voice call from the hallway. He was home early, I bet he had cut his hours for the day to get back to me. I decided to point it out to see what he would say. "You don't finish work for another two hours."

When he got into the room he already had his innocent face on. "The lesson I was teaching was cancelled." He gave me a sweet smile and I knew he was lying, but I let it go because I had something else I needed to talk to him about.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

Michael looked confused straight away. "About what?"

"About tomorrow."

He sighed and came and sat with me. As he put his arms around me I laid against his chest. "Because you had your own problems and I didn't want to add on to them."

"Michael you should have said something and I feel bad because I didn't realise, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine."

"But-"He put a finger over my lips to shush me before he pulled me onto his lap and held me there in a gentle hug.

"Ssshhh, don't worry about it Ok."

I tried to reply to him, but because he had put his arms around my stomach to lift me up I suddenly felt sick. So sick that I didn't even have a chance to run for the bathroom. I just keeled over Michael's knee and threw up all over the floor. I nearly fell into it but Michael caught me easily and held me still. As I leaned over him I was sick again but this time it contained spots of blood, I would have been worried but I knew this happened sometimes. I must have thrown up too hard and busted a blood vessel.

However I wasn't thinking about any of that because something had come up in my head and I couldn't get it off my mind at all. Michael panicked about the blood for a moment until I told him what it probably was. Strangely I wasn't sick again after that but it had made me feel completely exhausted so I collapsed in Michael's arm. He knew it was because he held my stomach that I was sick and he spent about ten minutes apologising.

Soon I got so tired I could barely listen to him so after I managed to reassure him it was Ok he went and cleaned up the floor. I was already half asleep when he came back and I felt him lift me into his arms and carry me to bed gently, trying not to upset my stomach again.

Once I was laid in our bed he came and lay beside me, holding me close. Just as his eyes closed I twisted around to face him. "Michael?" His eyes flickered open to look at me.

"Yeah? Are you Ok? Do you feel sick again?" He asked, ready to take me to the bathroom.

"No, I'm fine but I thought of something."

"What?"

"I thought of a name for the baby. If you like it."

"What do you want to call it?"

"Sam."

One tear drop escaped Michael's eye before he hugged me tight and kissed me deeply.


End file.
